


Edge of Precipice

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bearing Kakashi's son and being thrown in the past were the least of Naruto's problems. Maybe, saving Obito was a mistake because now her de-aged dad wouldn't leave her alone. PastKakashi/femNaruto. (one-sided for now)Minato/femNaruto. Time Travel. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. Read a few femNaruto fics and they were gorgeous. And my obsession with Minato/Naruto is still derailing my plans for any of my stories so yeah here's another fic which I hope could still draw people's attention.
> 
> This fic would be on the more lighter side of time travel stories and would focus on Naruto's interaction with the people of Yondaime's time. And Naruto's name remains Naruto despite her being a woman.
> 
> Naruto's 20 in this fic, and Minato's 22. It would be one-sided Minato/Naruto for now. This would change but a little later.

Obito was dying. He knew he was. With tons of rubble already blocking the exit, and one boulder crushing his lower half, it was only a matter of time before he joined his parents in the afterlife. Besides, it was getting harder to breathe, his blood seeped beneath him and soaking his clothes. He was either going to suffocate from the lack of air or bleed to death. Honestly, not one was appealing to him.

He smirked snidely to himself. "Heh, I guess this is the end. Stupid Kakashi was stupid till the end." He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. Well, he didn't have both eyes anymore so closing them really didn't make a difference.

"Two things." A voice spoke startling Obito into awareness. His breath hitched, his closed eyelids opened and saw nothing but darkness.  _A woman,_ he decided,  _and in this fucking cave with me._ Seriously, he was dying already so what's the point of coming back inside to kill him off?  _Must be suicidal like Kakashi._

"One, Kakashi is the stupidest bastard in this world so brownie points for you, brat." The feminine voice continued and then something materialized beside him. He didn't need his sight to know that someone was there. He could feel the warmth, the presence, and most importantly, the chakra caressing his skin. It was soothing, he had to admit.  _For an enemy nin, anyway._ He was too far gone to even think why an enemy nin knew Kakashi; everything felt too hazy in his mind.

"Second, You are so not dying here, brat. Not when I can help it." Determined. Firm. Harsh. These were the last things he registered before Obito finally surrendered to the beckon of sleep, or death maybe.

Naruto sighed loudly. Damn it. This was  _so_  not the plan when she was thrown here. Actually, it was, but she felt like shit right now. Stupid Obito. Stupid Madara. Stupid Kaka- "I'm not going to cry here, damn it! Stupid hormones messing with my awesome-ness! When I meet you in the afterlife, Kashi bastard, I'm gonna skewer you, 'ttebayo!"

Huffing, she smashed the boulders with a few flicks of her fingers, a barrier seal already in place around her to protect them both from the onslaught of the demolition and grinned triumphantly as she retrieved Obito's intact body. No way in hell was she leaving him there when Madara was still at large. This mishap messed everything up in their world and she had every intention to prevent that. Closing her eyes, she felt for her seal plastered under the bed of her makeshift home and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Naruto landed softly, her back hurting a little with the added weight. Hiraishin or not, it was still hard lugging around her body, what more with an added baggage. One hand settled on her protruding stomach and another dumping Obito on her bed. It was harder to move now that she was almost six months along. To be precise, she was exactly five months and two weeks into her pregnancy. In retrospect, she wasn't supposed to be moving much at all as per Sakura's orders but every aspect of normalcy went down the drain when Madara came to play.

In less than a month, most of their troops were wiped out, her fellow jinchuuriki fell, and Konoha reduced to nothing but rubble and ashes. They were losing badly and much too quickly. Everyday was a day of mourning, dread and endless fear. When Sasuke died, Naruto knew nothing more could be done but Obito suddenly had a change of heart and everything changed. Obito died trying to stop the madness and he succeeded but lost his life in the process. Those who were lost, however, did not rise again. The war ravaged not only Konoha but all of the Elemental Nations. Nothing was left. His friends, his village, and most importantly, his martyr of a lover.

"Bakashi really suits you, bastard." Naruto smiled in sorrow, her eyes taking in the person bleeding on her bed. Shaking her head, she got to work and began the meticulous task of bringing back an almost dead nin to life. Being best friends with the best medic of her time had its perks, and the most complicated ninjutsu always came to her so easily, what with her chakra reserves. Naruto found it easier to perform medical jutsus with Kurama gone. Her chakra has never felt her own until the damned fox disappeared from her stomach. Oh but she missed him, and with much spite, she could admit it now.

Kurama had been her support, protector (albeit reluctantly), and the very being that gave her this very chance to change everything. When she was contemplating ending her life, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had triggered a seal so complex, distorting time and space to bring her here. The past, her family's past. To change things for better or for worse.

This was Kurama's parting gift.

The fox had been weak from the constant fighting and pouring the last of its chakra into the seal, all the while ensuring Naruto and her unborn baby arrived safely, assured its death. Now, almost four months into this 'almost' peaceful past, she decided that hiding till she gave birth was for the best. Living in the outskirts of Tea Country, she lived a secluded life. Mah, not really but that story was for another time.

Naruto sighed, her hands glowing faintly blue. No use trying to think of the past. She almost lost it once, if not for the very child growing inside of her. Her lips twitched. Until the end, Kakashi had been meticulous. Unintentionally, he got her pregnant and was both horrified and overjoyed by the news. Those blissful times only lasted for a day though. Madara attacked the next day and everything else was history. Her gaze dropped down, studying the large, square seal drawn on the floor surrounding her bed.  _Perfect. Now then, it's now or never._ Quickly forming the seals, she shouted. "Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu!"

...

Obito felt as if he was floating. Nothing seemed to register in his mind but the dizzying feeling of rocking back and forth. Darkness engulfed everything and for one single moment he panicked, his limbs flailed against the void pulling him down. He had to resist it, he wouldn't go down.

"Oi brat, wake up already." And he did, his eyes snapping open only to groan out loud as the sunlight pierced his burning eyes. Speaking of eyes... Obito gasped and reached for his once empty socket. It was there, he could feel it under the bandages. He had two eyes... Two fucking eyes!

"Yeah yeah, you have two eyes, so what?" Obito swiveled towards the voice, remembering faintly where he heard it before and was floored. A woman and she was pregnant, her bulging stomach was enough to convince him. Her long, blonde hair was tied in two pigtails atop her head, and three whisker marks on either side of her face marred her cheeks. Honestly speaking, she was beautiful, her bright, blue eyes were her best feature, but what surprised him the most was her chakra.

"It's you! You're the one in the cave!" He pointed rudely at her, his whole body rigid in surprise. More importantly, how the hell was he alive?

Naruto rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "I saved you, duh."

Obito reeled in shock. "Stop reading my mind!" He snapped only to have her laughing obnoxiously at his plight.

"You're the one talking loudly like some idiot, brat." She replied, sounding bored. Obito frowned and tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. Frightened, he ripped the blanket off his body and was stunned speechless at the bandages covering his lower body. Wasn't he crushed by the boulder? How could his body be intact?

"You know, talking to yourself like that is a sign of dementia." Obito glared at her but really who could glare effectively with half of his face covered with bandages? Naruto sighed before waddling over the bed. She cursed under her breath. Being pregnant sucks.

"How're you feeling, brat?" She reached over, ignoring the flinch he gave off and settled one hand on his face. Her hand glowed blue, scanning him quickly, trying to find anything wrong, and letting go before he got defensive.

"I'm not a brat! I'm stronger than you think!" Obito got defensive, anyway. In the past, Naruto would have retorted the same way. Loud, obnoxious and indignant but the irony of the situation was amusing at best. She smiled faintly and flicked Obito's forehead.

"I know you are. You would have been long dead if you weren't." That shut him up real quick. Obito flushed, his whole face reddening till the tips of his ears. He dove under his pillow, trying to ignore her altogether. Naruto snickered and stood up.  _What a wuss_ _._ She stretched her arms over her head.  _Might as well cook dinner._  She mentally cringed. Right, she needed to cook more now since she was housing someone else. Alone, she ate like a small squadron of nins but with Obito, she had to cook for a small battalion.

"Ah well, you've been out for almost three weeks so I betcha you're hungry, huh brat?" His complaints were muffled against the pillow and Naruto took this as an affirmative before getting to work. A small smile formed on her lips. At least now, her quaint house wouldn't be so quiet anymore.

...

It's been almost a month now since he started living here. More precisely, a month and three weeks, but those three weeks didn't count since he was dead to the world as far as he was concerned. He watched Naruto (weird name for a girl) teach a bunch of children about the basics of chakra with a stupid grin on her face. Watching her was entertaining though so he continued to do so. He would never admit that he was watching her for safety reasons. She was seven months pregnant and she still insisted going everywhere and anywhere her feet could take her.

Till this day Obito couldn't believe that it was her who saved him. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was something wrong with how he was alive and well. Half his body was crushed by those boulders, and both his eyes should be non-existent but here he was, completely whole and functioning perfectly. Except for his Sharingan. He didn't know if he could activate it yet but he was explicitly banned by Naruto not to try. Not until he was completely healed.

That was the other thing. How was she so well versed with Konoha's clans? Living with her told him that much. She knew of other ninjustu taught by the academy, as well. He wanted to ask but at the same time he didn't want to. A small voice at the back of his head always stopped him. What if she was enemy nin? Or a spy? He couldn't betray his village but hurting Naruto was something he wouldn't be able to do. His face grew grim. He hated to admit that he had grown close to her. Like a sister he never had or a family he never knew.

Obito swallowed the lump in his throat. He owed her his life and no matter what she told him, he would never be able to hurt her or let anyone from his village do the same. He would ask tonight.

That was the plan but it went down the drain the moment both he and Naruto sat down for dinner. She smiled, her eyes bright and expressive, staring at him like he was precious. Obito bit back a snarl. He couldn't. Not now when she looked so happy. Oh he knew, how she cried at night sometimes, thinking he was sound asleep. Or how she left the house at times to stay by the river side and let her chakra mourn with her. Obito couldn't do it.

"You look constipated, kid. Sup huh? Don't tell me you ate something spoiled?"

Obito broke from his thoughts, a glare on his face. "I'm not a kid, dammit! I'm a ninja and an adu-"

"Adult as dictated by the law. I get it, stop getting your panties in a twist." Naruto grinned, her eyes shining mischievously. Obito's expression turned sour, opting to ignore Naruto and stuff his stomach. Naruto's gaze grew fond. Kakashi wasn't joking when he said that Obito could get under your skin whether you like it or not. The kid reminded her of herself so much when she was younger. She sighed. It was time, she guessed. She couldn't keep him in the dark forever. She took a deep breath. Well, here goes.

"He was a Konoha nin, just like you, Obito." She started.

Obito's chopsticks stopped midair, his eyes now focused on her. "What?"

"This little guy's dad was a Konoha nin, Obito." Naruto repeated and emphasized her point by caressing her belly. It was bigger now, almost double the size since she arrived in the past.

"Everything I know of Konoha was because of my family." It was the truth but stated differently. "He was strong and intelligent. The brightest of his class, they said, but if you ask me, he was very stupid. A martyr until the end." Naruto didn't want to dwell on it but it felt as if a burden was lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to finally tell someone about  _him._ For the past five months, she had been trying to forget but it was hard. That's why no one in the village she frequented knew anything about the baby's father. It was a painful affair. Remembering Kakashi was like opening her wounded soul all over again.

"Why are you telling me?" Obito inquired softly. His chopsticks now on the table. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Naruto almost scoffed. "It was obvious, brat. You wanted to know, right? Why I know Konoha's academy teachings? If I was some spy?" Obito's eyes bulged and it was the only confirmation she needed.

"Then, why now? You could have told me sooner!" Ok, he was not handling this right but it was eating at him for weeks now and she didn't want to tell him a damn thing!

"For one thing, I just didn't want to. Heh." Naruto shrugged and Obito's left eye twitched.  _This hag!_

"But you're leaving soon so I thought, why not?" She continued before shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

Obito's mind short-circuited. "... What?"

"You're healed enough to travel, Obito, so I'm giving my consent. You can leave anytime you want." Naruto said this as if commenting on the weather. It hurts a little to be honest.

"You're making me leave?" Naruto glanced at him and grinned.

"Yep! You miss Konoha, don't you? It's been more than a month and I'm sure you want to surprise them big with your 'resurrection'." Naruto hummed thoughtfully as she chewed, not minding the silent Obito across from her. She had to make preparations. Cha no Kuni was a few days travel from Konoha and she wouldn't let Obito travel alone. Maybe, send a mission scroll with some money for the Hokage?  _Hmm... decisions, decisions._

"No."

Naruto snapped from her thoughts and turned to him. "Come again?"

Obito stubbornly shook his head and stated resolutely. "I said I'm not going."

Naruto blinked, stunned. "And why is that? Shouldn't you be happy that you can finally leave?"

"I am but I wouldn't leave now. Maybe later." Naruto stared at him, now doubly confused.

"Why?" That was the last straw. Obito abruptly stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"You're seven months pregnant, dammit! You live in the middle of a forest, for goodness' sake! The village is miles away and who knows what would happen! You're clumsy as hell and yo-" His tirade stopped immediately when he felt soft but firms arms encircling him. He found belatedly that Naruto was hugging him from his side and with little resistance, he relaxed against her embrace, his hands settling over the arms around him.

"Obito, Obito. You're worrying too much. You forget that I'm much stronger than you think I am. I'm pregnant, not disabled." His muffled words sounded something like, 'duh, I know that'. Naruto laughed and tightened her embrace. It would be hard to let go of this brat she grew to adore but he has family waiting back home.

"Konoha's your home and people are waiting for you, so you have to go." Naruto paused and breathed deeply. "If it would ease your worries, then I'll move to the village, ok?" She reflexively crossed her fingers for lying. Moving would be a hassle. To hell with moving. Besides, she was relocating to Konoha once the little mugger's born. If she was to protect this time's Konoha, she had to be there to make it happen.

Naruto felt Obito nod against her and bit back her grin. She was coming back but Obito didn't know that. Besides, she had something else up her sleeve and surprising Obito was already one of many.

...

Almost two months now and Konoha's repairs after the Third Shinobi War were finally complete. Sarutobi looked out from his window, his wizened eyes observing his village once again. The war was not without its costs. A few shinobi and some civilians lost their lives but even so, the Will of Fire continues to strive in the hearts of Konoha's people. He exhaled a puff from his pipe, turning around to settle back on his desk. He almost groaned at the fresh pile of paperwork looming on his desk.

Honestly, it seems the wretched pile never seems to dwindle, if anything, it only looks as if it doubled in amount this time around. Sighing, he pulled one from the pile and began the dreadful task. A mere fifteen minutes since he started, a knock sounded from his door and without looking up, he answered a small 'come in' before signing his name on the document.

"Hokage-sama." Genma bowed respectfully, a senbon peeking from between his lips.

"Genma," Sarutobi took in the frown on the young man's face, "is something the matter?"

Genma nodded. "Hai. Hayate and his team arrived just a few minutes ago. They'll be arriving here any moment now."

Sarutobi frowned. "And?" Genma moved to open his mouth but before he could explain further, the door opened wide and someone bounced in.

Sarutobi's pipe fell from his hand, his eyes widening in surprise. Genma shook his head, a wry grin on his lips. "Well, it seems that during their trek from Cha no Kuni, they found him, alive and well, if I may note."

Obito grinned, like a cat which ate the canary. "I'm back, old man Hokage!" He raised his fingers in a v-sign, his whole form radiating energy. "I'm back from the dead! Haha!"

Getting his wits back together, Sarutobi reached for his pipe on the floor and gave off a strained smile. "It seems so Obito-kun." His eyes darted from Obito to Genma.

"Genma, call for Team Minato. They're by Training Ground 9." Genma disappeared with a short nod in a swirl of leaves. He turned to Hayate and smiled. "I've already received your mission report yesterday. I'll listen to your briefing tomorrow morning. You can rest for now, Hayate." The frail-looking man nodded and disappeared in the same fashion as Genma, leaving only the Hokage and Obito in the office.

Sarutobi settled against his chair, sitting comfortably now. He had a feeling it would take some time. "Now then, Obito-kun, why don't you make yourself comfortable and tell me everything."

Obito expected this. He beamed cheerily at him before re-telling his tale. "So I was dying in the cave, and..."

...

Team Minato didn't know what exactly to expect when Genma suddenly appeared and urged them to the Hokage's office. Perhaps a new member to their team? Minato frowned thoughtfully. He didn't think so. The Hokage knew that Kakashi would adamantly refuse any 'replacements' to Obito on their team. Even the very idea always placed the recently promoted jounin into a foul mood. He agreed wholeheartedly. His team was still recovering from the ordeal they suffered from the Kannabi Bridge and it would take a painfully long and slow process before they accepted the loss.

"Ne Minato-sensei, why do you think we're being called in?"

Minato hummed in acknowledgment, flashing a smile in Rin's direction. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea as well, Rin. A mission, maybe?" Rin seemed appeased for now, but he could see her fingers trembling by her sides. He didn't comment on this and silently walked down the path to the Hokage's office, feeling something heavy in his stomach. Walking inside the building, Genma stopped suddenly.

"Minato-san, it's not my place to say anything but you have my congratulations." Minato raised an eyebrow in question but before he could ask, Genma waved a two finger salute and disappeared in a cloud of shunshin. He decided the best way to solve this was going to the Hokage and asking directly. His students followed along at a sedate pace.

"What for, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked, even Kakashi looked curious.

Minato shook his head, look confused. "I'm not sure myself, Rin."

They were nearing the office now only to have his breath hitch, his eyes fully open now. That chakra signature... he was sure of it, it belongs to only one person. Picking up his pace, he strode over to the door, disregarding his student's calls and wrenched the door open.

"... and then Naruto made sure that I- Minato-sensei! You're here! Bakashi and Rin-chan too!" Team Minato stared, absolutely stupefied at the genin sitting comfortably on a chair in front of the Hokage. Obito looked exactly the same day they were called in for that mission two months ago. Minato almost felt weak on the knees. From Rin and Kakashi's debriefing, their teammate was crushed inside the collapsed cave and survival was close to nil. And here he was, grinning so bright, it took their breaths away.

Minato was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama... what is going on?" Both Kakashi and Rin were still too shocked move, much less speak.

Sarutobi regarded them with amusement. "Obito's in the middle of telling me, actually. Sit down for now, Minato. Both of you as well, Kakashi. Rin." Obito watched as his teammates fumbled around, their eyes meeting his. He smiled wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Naruto was right. He had people waiting for him. His eyes lingered on Kakashi's.

"How's my eye, huh Bakashi? Great like me, right?" It was the wrong thing to say, apparently, because in the next second, Kakashi was punching him in the face so hard it felt as if he knocked out a tooth. Minato-sensei was there in an instant holding Kakashi back. Distinctly, he could hear Rin crying loudly in the background. Obito cringed in spite of himself. He  _so_  did not deserve that punch.

"You bastard! Where the hell were you?! We thought you di-" Kakashi stopped himself, his chest heaving, his eyes almost watering at the sight of his once rival on the floor cradling his bruising cheek.

Obito groaned and glared back at him. "Nice greeting, Bakashi. And fyi, I was supposed to be dead." Rin flinched at this but Obito went on. "But Naruto saved me."

Minato who was silent till then, asked. "Naruto?"

Sarutobi sighed. "We were getting there, Minato. Kakashi, calm down and listen to what Obito has to say. Rin, dry your tears, dear." Once they were settled again, the Hokage leveled a gaze in Obito's direction.

"If you would, Obito, start from the beginning."

Obito nodded. "Like I said, I was dying in the cave, and..." Re-telling everything was getting to be tiring but he had to, he owed them this much. Besides, if he didn't tell them, then he wouldn't be able to ask the old man Hokage about Naruto. He needed the Hokage's approval if he wanted Naruto to live in Konoha. She deserves it, after all, her husband was a Konoha nin  _and_  she saved a Konoha nin, with herself at risk.

He spoke without pause, about how Naruto saved his life even though she was almost six months pregnant at the time, how she restored his body and two eyes.

"How'd she do it? Your right eye was removed Obito, I removed your eye myself! She couldn't have just restored that!"

It was the same question boggling his mind since the day he woke up so he really didn't know how to answer her. Whenever he did ask Naruto, she only shrugged and would say in that same obnoxious tone, 'trade secret, brat. If you wanna know, you've got to earn it'. He had nothing amazing to offer so he had to let it slide without knowing. Naruto was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be and that was saying something, coming from him.

A mere five hours later, everything was finally in the clear, and everyone seemed to have calmed down. Enough for the whole Team Minato to exchange brief hugs at their unexpected reunion. Obito reluctantly removed himself from Rin's embrace and walked closer to the Hokage's desk. He scratched his chin a bit, almost hesitating before making up his mind.

"Hokage-sama." Obito started, starling everyone in the room. It wasn't everyday that you hear the notorious troublemaker to be calling anyone respectfully. Sarutobi already had a feeling though. Even if he was wrong, he was already making plans on his own. He nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I would like to make a request." By now, even Minato knew where this was going.

Sarutobi hid a smile. "That would be?"

"To let Naruto have Konoha's citizenship."

Everything was quiet until Rin stepped forth, her expression scandalous. "Obito, do you even know what you're suggesting?"

Kakashi added his two cents. "You're crazy, Obito."

"But she saved my life! And her baby's father was a Konoha nin!" Obito was quick to defend his case. He had to do something for her in return. He knew what Naruto did was no easy feat even if she was tight-lipped about how she did it. It would have taken lots and lots of chakra and skill to restore him like that. And she was out in that forest alone, and almost eight months along! He also wasn't stupid enough to believe that she would willingly move to the village, not when the locals there have been convincing her for months on end.

"Do you have any proof that her husband was a Konoha nin?" Kakashi countered and Obito almost deflated but remembered the way she taught the children in that village.

"She taught like the people from the academy! She knows Konoha's standard, academy justu! She can't be lying!" Sarutobi heard enough. He stood up from his desk, eliciting everyone's attention.

"Team Minato, I'll be assigning you on a mission." Obito's smile almost split his face as he heard this but was quickly wiped off his face when Kakashi bonked his head.

Minato smiled at their antics, his chest warming at the sight of his team whole again. Just from this, he had to see and thank this 'Naruto' in person. And try to find out about her as well. Being able to heal the way she did was something short of an oddity. Even the famed Tsunade wouldn't be able to do it. If she could, Minato had no doubt in his mind that it would take more than just skill and chakra. That person would need an extremely large chakra reservoir to do so, as well as proficiency in fuuinjutsu. He had his suspicions and he had no doubts the Hokage did as well.

He wouldn't put it past him to let someone like her continue living alone in the forest. Not when the last war just ended. Having someone like her in an enemy country's ranks could debilitate them or any of their allies. Iwa could even get desperate enough to recruit anyone remotely resembling a nin for all they knew.

"You'll leave in a few hours. Your mission is to retrieve this 'Naruto' from Cha no Kuni. Make haste. I want you back in a week's time. Minato, I need to discuss a few things with you." The rest of Team Minato straightened and bowed respectfully before filing out of his office. Sarutobi returned to his desk and puffed a smoke, his eyes meeting his.

"Minato, I believe you know it's imperative that this person is taken into Konoha's custody."

Minato nodded. "Large chakra reserves, fuuinjutsu expert, strong and sturdy body—an Uzumaki, most likely." Kushina would definitely be overjoyed by this news if they were right.

Sarutobi's face was grave. "We can't let anyone else get their hands on someone like her."

Minato had the same sentiments. Even if the idea was far fetched, the fact that someone rivaling even the greatest medical specialist in the Elemental Nations exists and had no village to speak of her was greatly concerning.

"And if her husband really was a Konoha nin, then she has every right to stay in Konoha. If not, then saving a Konoha nin guarantees a small favor in our part, don't you think so, Minato?" They shared a smile at this. Well, with all the cards on the table, they would be more than stupid to let something like this go.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

...

Naruto felt a shiver down her spine. She sat up from her bed and absentmindedly rubbed her belly. She smiled softly when she felt a kick against her stomach.

"You're getting rowdy, huh small guy? What should I call you? How about Kakashi Jr.?" Another kick, a little harder than the last. She cringed when she felt the movement against her kidney.

"Fine, not Kakashi Jr. Your dad's gonna be all moody if he knew, anyway." Naruto thought about this a long time ago. Since she knew she was pregnant with Kakashi's child, she had researched on anything that sounds as distinguishing as Kakashi's name for both a girl and a boy. She only found out about the baby's gender two months ago.

"Koushi." Naruto whispered, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds something like Kashi's. Your name will be Koushi. If things didn't go down south, your name would have been Hatake Koushi, small guy." A small kick was the mugger's response and it took all her effort not to bawl like a baby.

"Stupid hormones."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jagged Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934313) by [DrBlueneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBlueneck/pseuds/DrBlueneck)




End file.
